Bloxx
Bloxx é um Segmentosapien do planeta Polyominus. É um dos alienígenas originais da série Ben 10: Omniverse. Aparência Bloxx '''é um alienígena com uma aparência que nos lembra bastante os Gorilas, suas pernas são pequenas e seus braços são grandes. Além dessa forma seu corpo se mantém sobre peças, blocos de cores amarelas, vermelhas e azuis (cores primárias) que nos lembram bastante peças de Lego. Além disso ele possui linhas pretas, encaixes que segmentam sobre todo o seu corpo unindo os blocos nele. Que podem se regenerar facilmente. O Omnitrix localiza-se em seu peito. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|left|Em formato de Catapulta Metamorfose '''Bloxx possui o poder da metamorfose, como demonstrado quando ele se transforma em várias formas, objetos, estruturas ou recipientes para combater o inimigo ou salvar alguém. Uma curiosidade é que Bloxx não se estica e sim cria vários blocos que o faz se expandir e criar novas formas. Regeneração Caso Bloxx se quebre, ele pode se regenerar criando outros blocos nos lugares dos que foram quebrados. Mas ironicamente ácido o machuca mas se ele se quebrar não machuca. Força Sobre-Humana Embora Bloxx se quebre facilmente, seus ataques possuem uma força aceitável superando realmente a de seres humanos. Sendo que seus construtos servem também em algumas vezes para aumentar sua força. Resistência Bloxx '''é capaz de resistir a explosões, entre outras coisas. Uma curiosidade é que apesar de Bloxx ser facilmente quebrado, ele pode resistir a danos físicos se fizer esforço. Como visto em Muitas Felicidades, quando ele conseguiu conter a nave da princesa Looma com os braços sem rompê-los. Ou em Eu Tenho uma Proposta Para Você, onde ele conseguiu conter a criatura gigante sem ser destruído. Fraquezas Apesar de sua metamorfose, ele pode ser facilmente quebrado com bastante força, mas pode facilmente se reformar logo após. Ele também é vulnerável a ácido, que anula seus poderes de regeneração, dessa forma podendo ser facilmente derrotado por seus inimigos. Transformação thumb|right|285px|Ben se transformando em Bloxx Começa pelo pulso de Ben, tornando-se feito de lego, a transformação passa por seu braço e seu corpo, e finalmente seu rosto muda. Aparições Ben 10: Omniverse 800px-Bloxx_OV_7.PNG|Em Quanto Mais as Coisas Mudam A_Jolt_from_23.png|Em Um Choque do Passado 640px-Bloxxxxxx.png|Em Tenho Uma Proposta Para Você Bloxxpk28.png|Em Muitas Felicidades AOV8 Bloxx-Shocks.jpg|Em Desenvolvimento Interrompido Bloxx em Bros in Space.PNG|Em Manos no Espaço TGIS.png|Em Até Que Enfim, É Sábado BloxxRoE2.png|Em Rituais de Noivado BESDGP1.PNG|Em Os Sapos de Guerra, Parte 1 BloxxRAD15.png|Em Rad Bloxx em Oh Mamãe Onde Estás.png|Em Oh, Mamãe, Onde Estás? PM332.png|Em Por Mais Alguns Cérebros RMonster6.png|Em Rad Monster Party #Quanto Mais as Coisas Mudam, Parte 1 (primeira aparição) #Um Choque do Passado #Eu Tenho Uma Proposta Para Você #Muitas Felicidades #Desenvolvimento Interrompido (transformação acidental; alienígena selecionado foi o Shocksquatch) #Manos no Espaço #Rituais de Noivado #Rad #Os Sapos da Guerra, Parte 1 #Até Que Enfim, É Sábado (breve) #Oh, Mamãe, Onde Estás? #Por Mais Alguns Cérebros #Rad Monster Party Video-Games Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) '''Bloxx é um alienígena jogável no jogo (Exceto no DS e 3DS), é usado para fazer pontes e coisas para Rook mover, e ele é muito ágil e forte o suficiente para mover objetos.thumb|Bloxx em Ben 10 Omniverse: Video Game Ben 10 Omniverse: Criador de Jogos thumb|Em criador de jogos Vantagens *Pode dar socos de longa distância. *Pode saltar muito alto. *Seus socos vão para varias direções. Desvantagens *O controle da direção de seus socos é muito limitado, sendo que se ele estiver no chão, só pode dar socos para a frente e se estiver no ar, só pode dar socos para baixo num ângulo de 45 graus. *Não cabe em lugares pequenos. Alien Unlock Bloxx é o alien da missão 2, é desbloqueado com o código BL2XX. thumb|Bloxx em [[Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (Video Game)|Ben 10: Omniverse 2]] Ben 10: Omniverse 2 É um dos aliens jogáveis do jogo exclusivamente para versões de consoles (Playstation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360). thumb|left|[[Feedback por Ben versus Bloxx por Albedo.]] Duel of the Duplicates É um alien usado por Ben e por Albedo. Curiosidades *Ele foi revelado em uma Toy Fair Bandai para Ben 10: Omniverse. *Ele foi baseado em um brinquedo que vem dos anos 80, o Lego, que são blocos de brinquedo capazes de construir estruturas colocando uma peça por cima da outra. *É um dos poucos aliens de Omniverse que às vezes não tem o Omnitrix hexagonal. *Na Dimensão 23 seu nome é Build-A-Guy, e é completamente azul. *Os poderes de Bloxx são semelhantes aos de Snare-oh e Cipó Selvagem pois eles se esticam e se regeneram. *Tambem é semelhante Categoria:Alienígenas de Ben 10: Omniverse Categoria:Alienígenas Originais Categoria:Alienígenas Ágeis Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Alienígenas Médios Categoria:Ben 10: Omniverse Categoria:Amorfos